finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Bounty Hunter's Prize
Ruthenium Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up Look, I'm gonna spell it out for you, nice and clear. The Bresha Ruins are suffering from a serious monster problem. There's a big reward for anyone who can shut down the infestation once and for all, but in the meantime, the government's handing out bounties for single monsters. We've got no choice if we wanna keep Cocoon safe for humans. The government has assigned us agents the task of handing out the bounty to registered mercs. We used to demand the head of every monster as evidence, but some heads are pretty hard to collect-from bombs, say. So now it's all automated and recorded direct to the kill count. ;Today's Kill Count: :13 monsters confirmed dead :6 hunters injured, none seriously Rhodium Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up The mercs around here love their gold, yes they do. And silver, and gems, and whatever else they can turn into cash. Back in the old days, we used debit cards; almost no one carried hard currency. But when the paradox screwed up the entire system and no one could prove how much they owned, well... That was the nail in the coffin for virtual money! We'd always had a black market currency, under the authorities' radar—you know how people don't like paying taxes. Anyway, it was simple enough to switch over to that. And now even the government uses it. So metals are king again, and everyone loves their gold. ;Today's Kill Count: :17 monsters confirmed dead :3 hunters injured, 1 seriously Palladium Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up Monsters were too hot to handle today. Lots of casualties. Score one for the monster army, I guess. We gotta get more hunters on the job, or we're gonna be in a world of trouble. What's that? Why don't we leave the monsters alone, you say? Nah, wouldn't work. The government tried abandoning these ruins once, years ago. Oh, man, that was a disaster, let me tell you! The monsters kept comin' and comin'. They poured out of the ruins, out of the Hanging Edge, and started appearing in our cities. If we'd let things go on, Cocoon would have turned into one giant monster nest. So we introduced a bounty system and started to drive them back, bit by bit. ;Today's Kill Count: :3 monsters confirmed dead :20 hunters injured, 6 seriously Osmium Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up Monster extermination operations in the Bresha Ruins are being assigned to mercs by government agents. The Academy has adopted a total hands-off policy. Hmph. I guess this is all the government is good for now. We sit around and hire other people to do the dirty work for us. The Academy scientists are sucking up all the resources for that big project of theirs, and the government gets the crumbs. Still, if the gate research is completed and the monster infestation problem isn't solved, the Academy'll find it harder to steal our funding. ;Today's Results: :26 monsters confirmed dead. :10 hunters injured, 3 seriously Iridium Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up The government sent me to one of the branch offices, so I have no idea what happened in the ruins, which means no report today. ...Although, I could tell you about my trip, I guess. I went to the old commercial city of Palumpolum, and I couldn't believe how many people are still living there. I guess it's not surprising. The city was barely touched in the catastrophe, and the provisional government was located there for a while. The residents have even kept the old name. Guess they like it. ;Today's Kill Count: :15 monsters confirmed dead :10 hunters injured, none seriously Platinum Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up We had our first fatalities today. They were fools who ignored orders, but still—you don't like to see it happen on your watch. We'll raise a toast to them tonight. It's getting hard to keep up with the kill count. The mercs are expanding the area of operations throughout the ruins. The improvements in the AMP tech are amazing, but we're still trying to figure out how to deploy the weapons effectively in the field. Lots of confusion, lots of mistakes, which means more work for me. ;Today's Kill Count: :36 monsters confirmed dead :2 hunters killed, 35 hunters seriously injured Mythril Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the kind of monsters that come out of the paradox. We get wild beasts, ancient Pulse weapons, everything. Even military security bots attacking civilians. I wish I knew how they get up here into Cocoon. A lot of stuff that comes out, we have no idea what era it comes from. We get advanced bioweapons from the future, extinct monsters, creatures from what must be some other dimension. According to the eggheads, it's the gate that does it, pulling in beasts from all over the timeline. ;Today's Kill Count: :27 monsters confirmed dead :5 hunters injured, 1 seriously Adamantite Ring ;Bresha Ruins Monster Mop-Up We've got some interesting news to report. It's about the mystery device that was unearthed in the Bresha Ruins in 5 AF. I'm talking about the control device for Atlas. Turns out the technology in this thing is a lot more advanced than in the giant itself. We could actually build Atlas today, with our current know-how. The problem is, the engineers haven't been able to figure out how the device works, and we'd have no way to control the giant. The controller appears to read human thoughts and transform them into physical action by some kind of... telepathy. No one knows who built it, or how. It's like an object from another world. A real paradox. ;Today's Kill Count: :33 monsters confirmed dead :17 hunters injured, 5 seriously Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2